Flutter
by Madelynna Iris
Summary: A The Sims: The Urbz fanfic, based on the Nintendo DS version. Essentially is a fleshed out version of the storyline. Oh, and please review. Oh, and please suggest better title and chapter names.
1. Streaks

**Author's Note: This is my first 'serious' fan fiction, mainly because I start things I don't finish. Mostly dedicated to Tornado of Turmoil (gave me the idea for writing a fanfic, and a great friend in general), all my other friends on JRChat, and my close friend IRL Morrigan Aensland. I'm sorry I don't own The Sims: The Urbz, otherwise I'd be a rich and happy girl. The only part I own is Eveline (who I have desperately tried not to make a Mary Sue).**

The sky was bleak and grey, making an almost seamless transition between the heavens and the concrete jungle. One of the only distinguishing features between the buildings were size. That, and the fact that one of these huge concrete monoliths had two people on it.

"I promise Kris! I was just about to do it!"

"Fat chance, girl. I know you, and I know you hate window cleaning. Now go do it before the sun starts shining and it heats up out there!"

The younger girl sulked away. Her blue hair was smooth and shiny, as was her black minidress. Black boots with lots of well-polished buckles clanked as she stomped off through puddles of morning rain. "Kris just didn't want to do it herself…well, harrumph. She knows that's her job. Well, come on Streaky and Leaky. We've got work to do."

After about an hour's work of scrubbing bird poop off windows, the girl looked for Kris. "I want my salary…" About when she got to the elevator, the familiar overall-clad woman came up to her with a melancholy look on her face. "I'm sorry Eve. The manager told me to tell you that you're fired.

"I'm WHAT?" The look of shock and horror on her face said it all. "But why would Mr. King fire me? He said my hardworking spirit got me this job!"

"Hard working spirit? As if!" Kris stopped for a quick chuckle, then quickly resumed a more sympathetic demeanor. "Mr. King doesn't own the place anymore. He sold it last week."

"And nobody bothered to tell me this why?"

Kris sighed. "Sorry hun. It's been bought by some rich guy Daddy Bigbucks, You ever heard of him? Anyway, you need to get a move on. You're supposed to be out by now."

"But Kris, I don't have anywhere to go! Please let me stay, nobody will even know I'm here!" Ailette whined and begged, but it was no use. "Just give me your mop and bucket on your way out."

Eveline sadly handed over her window cleaning tools to the custodian, and skulked off. She entered the elevator and pushed the lobby button, then trudged to the front door of the building. The girl stopped just short of the exit, having heard an elevator enter the floor. Kris ran out of the elevator to Eveline's side. "You sure you're okay girl?" Eveline looked up at the brunette with watery eyes. "Okay, sheesh! I give in, you can stay in the penthouse upstairs. Just don't cause too much trouble, and make sure to do whatever chores I ask you to.

"Yes!" All traces of the sad 16 year old vanished, and she did a bit of a dance around the lobby. "I told you to try to stay inconspicuous!" Kris yelled after her. But even the tough girl could not mask a smile.

**Author's Postscript: How did I do? Players of the game will notice a few differences, and more than a few parallels. Don't worry though, next chapter is where it really divulges from the typical storyline. Or not. I haven't decided. Oh well.**


	2. Settling In

**Author's Note: Woo! Another chapter! Mostly dedicated to all my friends on JRChat and in the CC, and my close friend IRL Morrigan A. Aensland. I'm sorry I don't own The Sims: The Urbz, otherwise I'd be a rich and happy girl. The only part I own is Eveline (who I have desperately tried not to make a Mary Sue).**

With a skip in her step and a song in her heart, Eveline practically danced over to the elevator. After punching in the button for the top floor, she waited impatiently for her floor. Then the bell clanged, and the door opened.

To say the least, she wasn't impressed. Even though she knew Kris wouldn't put her in a palace, she expected at least a few walls. Nevertheless, she took a shower and napped on the tattered couch. After her quick nap, she hurried down to the lobby and munched on a snack. Then a familiar overall-clad brunette strutted in the front door. "Hold up Evie! I need you to do a few chores for me, please!"

Eveline walked towards Kris. "Hmm…I need you to fix the drinking fountains. And fix my TV. And no, don't whine. I bought you a bed, so run that up to your room for me. Okay?" The blue-haired girl nodded her head. "Okay. Now get to work, girl!" Kris smiled over her shoulder as she walked off.

The young girl got to work immediately. The drinking fountains weren't too hard to fix, and the television wasn't difficult either. Things went as normal, until a strange thing popped up on the TV screen.

"MR. KING!"

"Hold up Eveline. I'm just a hologram."

"Why did you sell the building? It was like your son!"

"I sold it for a yacht, a trip to Paradise Island, and a load of money."

"WHAT? YOU SOLD YOUR SON FOR A VACATION?"

"Please right this terrible wrong I have wrought…wrung…commited! I've hidden plans for you in a DU somewhere in Urbania. I'm counting on you Eveline! If you build it…_they_ will come.

And, before she could talk any more, the holographic Mr. King disappeared. Eveline ran the bed over to her current domicile, and then looked for Kris to ask what to do next. Once she was nearby the law offices, the familiar janitor came near with a sad look on her face. "Thanks for the bed, Kris."

"You're gonna need it. We're probably staying here a bit longer than you hoped."

"I got my job back?"

"Nope…but I may be job hunting too. I…umm…"

"What?"

"I locked the keys in the building."

"WHAT?"

"But Lily Gates, the lawyer, keeps a key set in her office."

"So, just break in and get them."

"Woah Eveline. I'm not good at that stealthy type of thing. I need you to pick the lock and locate the keys."

Eveline looked dejected at this newest development. "Okay Kris. I'm not too sure about this though…promise I won't get hurt or go to jail?" "I promise. It's only getting a few keys. Oh, and borrow my tool bench and books if you need to read up on this sort of thing." The blue haired girl walked away, and grabbed a snack before settling down to work.

After studying, the lock-picking wasn't too hard. Eveline managed to open the door with relative ease, then entered the room. She looked in the bookcase, then the cabinet. Finally, the search yielded results by the computer. Once she had the keys in her hand, she proceeded to walk out the door and find Kris. But the alarm went off. "This must be Thursday." Eveline said. "I never could get the hand of Thursdays."

**Author's Postscript: I'm not too stellar at dialog, sorry. This chapter followed storyline as well, but I will add different stuff later. Okay? Okay. **


	3. Uprooted

**Author's Note: Wow…I'm actually enjoying this! Dedicated to the same people and also my IRL friends who stay my friends. I'm sorry I don't own The Sims: The Urbz, otherwise I'd be a rich and happy girl. The only part I own is Eveline (who I have desperately tried not to make a Mary Sue).**

And then they walked in. A little skinny blonde, presumably Lily Gates, walked in next to a rather portly old man. He gave a yell over to Eveline's general area. "WHAT are you doing here?"

"Umm…just looking for the toilet?" Eveline blushed.

"I remember you spending a long time there when you worked for me. Strangely enough, I remember firing you too. Now, why are you snooping around Lily's office?"

"Umm…I've been a naughty person, haven't I?"

"Naughty isn't the word, foolish is closer. Now hand over what you've taken!"

"I may be foolish…but you're right."

"I should have said _incompetent_ and foolish. Now hand it over! You're not going anywhere until you own up."

Eveline decided to try a bit of sarcasm. "Ooh! This is just like that board game!"

"Shut up little girl. You've seen too much already."

She resented this little girl comment. "Oh, I've seen too much alright…what was it again?"

"Don't play dumb. You know I'm going to turn Urbania into my playhouse! I'll be RICH! Now get out of my sight, little girl. Go play dolls with Deputy Dan."

Then, a portly officer walked into the room. He handcuffed Eveline and led her out of the tower, out of the city, into the jail, then into a cell. "Freshen up, girl. Then I need to talk with you."

Eveline went ahead and took a nap. Upon awakening, she showered and ate the meal provided for her. After watching a spot of television, she went to talk to Deputy Dan.

"How're you doing, kid?"

"I'm okay."

"If you don't want to be in jail for a year, I need you to answer a few questions."

"Okay. Shoot."

"First off, how long were you planning to stay?"

"However long Kris would let me. She told me I could…"

"I'll have a chat with her later. Now, what were you looking for in Lily's office?

Eveline was in a tight spot. Tell the truth and get Kris in trouble, or lie and save her? "I was looking for real food! Junk doesn't sit well on your stomach.:

"Oh. Still illegal, but I understand. Now, do you think Mr. Bigbucks is planning something illegal?"

"So _that's _who bought the building." Eveline whispered under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh. He is finding legal ways to make people miserable. So, no."

"That is some troubling news. Last one, have you seen or heard from Mr. King lately?"

Eveline was torn. What would he say if she spoke the truth? Quickly, she made up her mind. "Eh...no."

"Okay. That's all I need. But, you've been cooperative, so how would you like to be let out on parole?"

"I'd love it, Officer."

"Okay then! Thank you!"

"I'd advise you go find yourself a house. You can win some money from my basketball contest upstairs."

Then Eveline almost ran out of her cell of captivity. She sprinted up the stairs, and met an unfamiliar face at the top.

**Author's Postscript: Nope, not yet either. I'm getting there, don't worry…**


	4. Meetings

**Author's Note: I had the chapter all written and everything, and then my Word crashed and burnt, losing all . I rather liked the end scene too, and the scene between Darius and her was loads better…oh well. Save your documents while working, kiddies. Same dedications, same disclaimer. Listen to Explosive by Bond while you read this, it'll make you feel better.**

At the top of the staircase, a man stood. He was a little rotund, but not as grossly as Mr. Bigbucks. It was obvious that a great deal of this man's weight was muscle. His blue and white tracksuit was fairly simple, the colors only broken by several gold chains. "You Eveline?"

"That I am. And you are?"

"I'm Darius." The man shifted his weight, the golden necklaces glinting in the little bit of available sunshine.

"So, Mr. Darius-"

"Just Darius."

"-how do you know me?"

"You work with Kris, don't you?"

"Yes, but that isn't answering my question."

Darius continued anyway. "Was she hurt in the burglary at King Towers? She didn't show up for our date."

Eveline tried to stifle a giggle. _So Kris has a boyfriend? That's why she didn't want to wash the windows…_ "Oh. She's fine."

"Well, thank you, girl."

"Bye."

As Darius walked down the stairs, Eveline sat on a wooden bench, waiting for the basketball contest to start.

Eveline skipped happily out of the jail, 200 simoleans in her hand. With both that and her earnings from King Towers, she could rent a house. She decided to go house-hunting, and before she knew it her mind was wandering. However, it quickly ran home when she discovered herself sprawled on the concrete sidewalk, her money littered across the pavement. "Oof!"

A male voice answered her cry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Nothing's broken. And you are?"

"They call me Ewan. You?"

"Eveline Broadsheet." She offered her hand. Ewan looked confused at this gesture, then got the gist of it and pulled her up off the ground. Eveline started to pick up her cash, and Ewan soon pitched in.

"So, Miss Eveline, what were you doing wandering the streets of Urbania?"

_Finally, a guy with some manners. _"I was looking for a home for sale. Do you know of one?"

"Oh, you mean like this one?" Ewan pointed to the house in front of them. It was small and red brick, with grey cement steps leading up to the brown front door. Next door was a staircase with a large neon sign declaring 'Pizza' to the world, with a street vendor hawking her wares nearby. The overall appearance was grungy and urban, but Eveline liked it. "Oh great." Eveline looked exasperated.

"What's the matter?" Ewan looked at her hand and saw blood.

**Author's Postscript: Okay, is it getting more original? Oh and don't worry, it isn't serious…at least, I'm not sure. Recognize Eveline's last name? Oh, and I'd like an update or 3 before I write again.**


End file.
